


as you lay sleeping

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi thinks they fell asleep together, but that’s just because he fell asleep first.





	as you lay sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin feels the weight of Yamapi’s head fall on his shoulder and freezes, staring unseeingly at the TV as Yamapi’s even breath and curly hair tickles his neck.

He only considers waking him for a second, which is long enough for him to stretch his arm behind Yamapi’s back to make it a little more comfortable for both of them. He kind of feels like he’s on a date, especially when he leans against Yamapi’s head and smells his hair – what kind of guy smells like roses while watching a movie with his best friend?

Jin happens to like the smell of roses, though, so he doesn’t mind. Kind of like how Yamapi tries to eat his hair every time he splurges and gets the shampoo that smells like oatmeal cream pies. He supposes that’s just one of the many things that makes their friendship unique.

Yamapi flings an arm across Jin’s chest, burrowing closer like a mole or something cuter that burrows, until his nose is in Jin’s throat and he’s halfway sprawled across Jin’s lap. Jin doesn’t recall signing up to be Yamapi’s human pillow, but he likes the way Yamapi’s warm body feels against his and how their hearts seem to be beating in the same rhythm.

The movie continues, forgotten, and Yamapi starts to whine in his sleep while attempting to stretch his back. Jin tries to straighten him out so that he’s more comfortable, but his stubborn friend won’t let go of him long enough for Jin to shift him.

“Dammit,” Jin whispers, and he can swear he feels Yamapi smiling against his skin as Jin hoists him up and stands. He’s amazed that he can carry him so easily – he makes a mental note to cook a large, fattening breakfast in the morning – and Yamapi seems happy with this arrangement by the way he wraps his arms and legs around Jin like some kind of leech. Jin doesn’t think he could drop him if he tried.

Jin’s bed is big enough for six people, but he wouldn’t know it by the way Yamapi continues to cling to him as Jin tries to get him under the covers. “Okay, okay,” he mutters, grimacing at the thought of sleeping in jeans and wondering if he could get away with kicking them off without disturbing Yamapi. “You’re demanding when you’re asleep.”

Yamapi mumbles something in sleep-gibberish, making Jin laugh as he stealthily whips off his jeans and drops them off the side of the bed. Much more comfortable, Jin rolls onto his back and expects Yamapi to follow, only a little disappointed when the latter continues to lay on his side with one leg flung over Jin’s and an arm draped across Jin’s chest, fingers clenched in Jin’s shirt like he’s holding on for dear life.

Jin feels something that reminds him of love and looks down at the sleeping face of his best friend who is making him feel like this. He had put his hair up before they settled in to watch the movie, leaving his forehead bare and completely unwrinkled from his peaceful sleep.

When Jin’s lips touch the warm skin, it feels right. Yamapi seems to think so too, snuggling closer with a drastic change in breathing that makes Jin freeze because _he’s awake_.

“What took you so long?” Yamapi whispers, letting go of Jin’s shirt to rest his hand on Jin’s chest, right above his heart.

“You weren’t obvious enough,” Jin mutters back, but Yamapi’s already fallen back asleep.


End file.
